spyrospeedrunsworldcupfandomcom-20200216-history
First World Cup Speedruns
Welcome to the World Cup Speedruns About World Cup Speedruns Speedruns World Cup was founded by Heydavid17 (David Popescu), ThePlatformKing (Alex Günzel) and LyleBandicoot93 (Lyle Taylor). it was inspired from the idea of IAS tournament which would be related in the idea of football/soccer. The tournament was designed to last around 2 month, as the max amount of competors to enter is 32. David (the creator of this page) thought the idea was good to be carried over and put into interst to becoming a official tournament. The tournament starts on July 31st 2012, sign ups have finished, but people can still apply but only as replacements, incase some one drops out. The YouTube channel holding World Cup Speedruns 1 can be found here. Logo There has been made two logos for the tournament, the previous one being made of a controller mixed with 3 flags, which the hosts are coming from, mixed with another flamming logo on the background. The new one being a logo made of flashing lights with a controller on the bottom, with a trophy standing on it, to show that the way to victory is by playing. (Picture at the top) Feel The Joy Feel The Joy will be the official slogan for the competition, the slogan comes from the logo, that you see flashing light from the controller, the point of the slogan is also to make people remember that this is just for the fun and great moments of this. Host Selection The 3 YouTube users Lylebandicoot93, Heydavid17 & ThePlatformKing, came up with the idea which they hope will be carring on for a long time in the future, to hopefully be succesfully as the IAS tournaments, due to the main idea of you'll be given 1 country to represent, and that the tournament is a free tournament, and not made up of only 1 game series. Hosts The YouTube users, Lylebandicoot93, Heydavid17 & ThePlatformKing, will be hosting the first Speedruns World Cup, representing 1 of the countries in the world, which they will represent now and through any future world cup tournaments. from when they decide the country. Others who join the tournement must do the same by representing a country of their choice for now and any other world cup tournaments. (This rule might change) Competitors Following players, will be competing in the First World Cup Speedruns, these people have all chosen a country each to represent, and the majority representing a country from Europe. 'Europe:' * Cyprus: Cypryssss * England: Tundiam360 * Finland: Chafrador * France: MrFraserFilms2009 * Greece: Spikestuff95 * Ireland: TheAFH013 * Italy: VideoGameRules645 * Monaghan: MrGamesendy * Norway: RobinLvGamer * Romania: Heydavid17 (Host) * Russia: PeteThePlayer * Serbia: CrystalFissure * Spain: MrFinlandBoy * Sweden: Dessertmonkeyjk 'Asia:' * Iraq: Zaydskate * Israel: Ratchet5 * Japan: TheStickKid * North Korea: KingEurope1 * Palestine: Nintendogen64 * United Arab Emirates: CrashBandicoot4616 'North America, Central America & The Carribean' * Canada: Manaidr * Jamaica: TheBrummieGamer * Mexico: LyleBandicoot93 (Host) * Panama: DavidLetsPlays * Saint Lucia: 99CrashBandicoot 'Africa' *''' Niger: Random8127 * Somalia: TheSamatello1996 * Uganda: Crash41596 * Zimbabwe: ThePlatformKing (Host) '''Australia, Oceania & Antarctica * Antarctica: RabidwombatJr * Australia: NoVaX9000 * Christmas Islands: ThaRixer Rules For Participating To participate in the tournament, You have to create a page about yourself on this wiki, where you describe whatever you wish, and the page must HAVE to contain a list of all the games you can speedrun. This is made so people at anytime can see what games their future opponents have. Only Heydavid17, LyleBandicoot93, and Dessertmonkeyjk are admins on this wiki, so you will be needed to tell them when you wish to do some editing on your page, so they can unlock the page for editing again. (Note: Pages on this wiki gets locked, to protect the information on this website). You must also need to be able to speedrun ( don't have to be experience) and you must be able to splitscreen and edit videos as well. Trolling We are familiar with the fact, that some people on the internet have problems with eachother, and even we the hosts also have, but during the tournament it will not be allowed to troll and curse about others during the speedruns, if such a episode will happen the person can be reported to one of the hosts, and we will look into the case, so it won't happen again. In case of this trolling find place during a video, and one of the hosts finds out about it, then the person who were trolling will lose points to qualify or even get disqualified and get banned for an amount of unknown time. Warning: Do not come with fake arguments about trolling cause that can cost you some points, if it's a lie. The Draw When there is enough people, a draw will be held to determinate the 8 stage groups, which will decide who will compete against eachother, people in the same pot won't be cappable of competing each other, not before the knockout stage, as an example, all the Pot 1 people, will not be competing with eachother, which also goes for the people who will be placed in the other Pots. The draw and pot placings will be decided from how you play generally in speedruns. (Hosts are automatically in Pot 1 due to being the hosts of the Tournament). Pots Points It is still not decided how the points will be given, but at the current moment, points might be awarded as following: *If you win a match: 5 Points *If you lose a match: 2 Points *If you don't do a match: 0 Points Promotion A slogan and a Logo has been made ready for the competition, only a mascot and a song is needed at the moment, which can be submitted by anyone. Tiebreakers In case of a draw in the groups, the placements of people in the pots will decide who move on the the knockout stage. This is cause of the main idea, making this like a football tournament, then football tournament rules will then apply to the rules of the World Cup, as much as it can. (No double/triple threat matches will be done) Draw Time difference In case there is a draw between competitors in a match to be more acurate on the race if it was a draw, these are the times that determinds a rematch if two people happen to finish around the same time: *Group Stage: 6 Seconds *Knockout Stages: 12 Seconds Top 2 Draw In case the first and second placed person in a group have the same amount of points, then the winner of the group, will be the winner the between the match of those 2 people, who are tied *If two players eg. X1 and X2 finish at the top of the table with the same points, whoever beat each other in the group stages eg. if X1 beat X2 then X1 will finish first, same applys if its the other way round Top 3 or Bottom 3 Tie There is only 2 spots in each groups, that gives you a pass to the next round, and that is the top 2 spots, so there is cases where bottom 3 will be tied for the last spot on for 2nd place OR, another case where top 3 will be tied for only 2 spots. The result will then end by the results of the pot placements, that will have the final say. *If 3 players are tied for 2nd then it goes by what pot you are placed in, so Pot 1 being the important to Pot 4 being the least, this also follows if the 3 players are fighting for 1st and 2nd place in the group. Knockout Stage In case of a draw or tie, during a match, which is most likely not gonna happen. Then the players will continue their recordings, and agree on another spot to be the finish line. (Everything has to be recorded) *If 2 players eg. X1 and X2 finish a speedrun at the same time, at the same place, they will have to continue recording, and agree on another goal during the speedrun is recording. Group Stage Group stages must be finish before the 27th August (UK Time zone) Group A (*) SpikeStuff95 Has To Do His Matches By Monday 27th August 2012, Or Else Dessertmonkeyjk & Heydavid17 Will Be Awarded The Win, If An Void Is Uploaded. Group B Matches Has To Be Done By Monday 27th August 2012. Group C (*) - With This Group Being Completely Dead, Then The 2 Active People(RobinlvGamer & Nintendogen64) Has Been Asked To Do A Void, That Will Be Syncronized Together, Due To Both Of Them Haven't Been Online At The Same Time, At Any Time. Both Of Them Will Advance, But The Winner Of The Syncronized Void Match Will Win The Group, While The Loser Will Be Runner-Up, And Still Move On To The Next Round. Group D KingEurope1 Has Until Saturday 25th August 2012 To Apply A Match With His 3 Last Opponents, Or Else He'll Be Eliminated. (*) - CrystalFissure & Random8127 Has Until Monday 27th August 2012 To Do Their Match Or Else, The Person Who Do A Void Moves On To The Next Round. Group E (*) - MrFraserFilms2009 Can Apply For Rematch Before Monday 27th August 2012, Against His 2 Opponents, Or Else He'll Be Eliminated. Group F (*) - Having Numerous Times Seen MrGamesendy, Tundiam360 & Zaydskate All Online At The Same Time, And Still Not Done Their Matches, They Will All Be Eliminated If They Do Not Do Their Matches, Only TheAFH013 Will Continue To Next Round. Group G (*) - Ratchet5 Has Only Until Monday 27th August 2012 To Do His Matches, Or Else He Will Be Eliminated. NOTE: We Know He Want's To Do His Matches, So An Void Match Will Be Accepted From Ratchet5, If Not ThePlatformKing & Chafrador Is Capable To Do Their Match With Ratchet5 Group H (*) - The Last Match Has To Be Done By Monday 27th August 2012, The Match Will Decided Who Will Move On To The Next Stage. A Void Will Be Acceptable From The Person who Can Prove That The Opponent, Refuses To Play. With CrashBandicoot4616 Being Most Active, It Is Expected That He Will Upload A Void. Knockout Stage Round Of 16 Quarter Finals Semi Finals 3rd Place Play-Off Final Note: The Final will not be decided by the finalist. Prize There will be awarded a gift to the winner Awards Will be made Post-tournament Rankings To be determinated after the tournament. Contact To get in contact with any of the Speedrun's Admins, then visit the pages down bellow: Following People Are Admins: Category:First World Cup Category:First World Cup